Attack of the Trinity
by Tsuki Hoshigaki
Summary: Loki is being attack by 3 mysterious sisters, it is up to the Avengers to save him. But who are these sisters and why is Loki wearing drag? Tony/Steve, LokixOc
1. Chapter 1

In Which Loki is a She

Also in which the first of the Trinity Sisters makes an appearance, the voice of chaos!

I regret nothing.

XxXxXxXxX

In the Helicarrier sat the Avengers, around their ToA (Table of Awesome). Tony sat in Steve's lap; they were ogling each other. Thor had a pyramid of nearly twenty pop-tart boxes and was devouring them quickly. Natasha kept pushing her breasts up, in an attempt to get them even perkier and bouncy. Bruce sat across from Tony and Steve, arms crossed as he stared jealously at Steve. Clint was, well, eating birdseed. Coulson stood just behind Bruce, arms crossed and glaring jealously at Tony. Finally, in walks Fury, looking bad ass and pissed of as is his usual.

"Now that you're all assembled we have an issue." Fury explained. "Thor if you would."

"Muh brofr hs twurn ind e gwir nd s strkng." Thor told the team through a mouthful of pop-tarts. Aka, his brother has turned female and is streaking, through New York none the less.

"Wait...he can do that?" Tony asked with a face that practically said 'WTF?'.

"It's a blue-man thing." Thor furthered, swallowing the rest of the pop-tart.

"Loki's a smurf now?" Clint popped a few more bites of his birdseed into his mouth.

"That's besides the point, my sister is now running around causing car wreck after car wreck, if we do not act soon next thing you know a plane will come crashing down."

Tony stood quickly from Steve's lap, "Avengers! Disassemble!" And with that he bolted out of the room, with Steve literally right behind him. Clint stood and started flapping his arms and flew out of the room. Natasha skipped out the door. Bruce 'hulked up' and punched his exit from the floor under him. Thor swung his hammer and flew out the top of the Helicarrier.

Fury took one look around the room, face-palming, then fell on his knees screaming up into the heavens, "Avengers!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Ehehehehe! I bet you can't stop looking at meeeeeee!" Loki squealed as she ran through the streets. Her long, black hair flowing behind her, she was wearing a trench coat. Loki zapped every billboard she passed by, turning them into melted cheese.

"Sister! Stop this at once!" Thor yelled as he landed in front of Loki.

"Puny god!" Hulk yelled too, landing next to Thor.

"Excuse me? It's goddess to you, pathetic creature." She scoffed.

"Adventure!" Tony screamed, as he dropped Steve next to Hulk, and landed next to Steve. The mysterious rainbow that appeared behind him disappearing as he landed.

"Don't make me shoot you with one of my cupid arrows." Clint proclaimed as he and Natasha landed next to Thor; Hawkeye was a very slow flier, considering he just flapped his arms and somehow took flight.

"I'll never stop!" Loki yelled out as he ran down another street away from the Avengers. "I do what I want!"

Thor, realizing what she was meaning to do yelled out in an attempt to stop her, "Loki, no!"

There was no going back now, Loki grabbed a hold of the longest street sign she could find and begun spinning around it. "Pole Dance of Doom!"

None of the Avengers attempted to stop her, they were all paralyzed. They could not watch Loki further, yet they found themselves unable to look away. Just when it seemed it could not get any worse, Loki threw off her trench coat, revealing a questionable choice of green lingerie underneath. Thor could not take it any longer, he ran to the nearest trash can and begun emptying his stomach of its poptarty goodness.

Then, when it seemed it really could not get any worse, Loki suddenly turned back into a man. "What the fuck am I wearing?" He proclaimed.

"You mean you don't remember any of that?" Steve asked, gesturing to the streets filled with car pile-ups and piles of oozing cheese.

"Ummmm..." Loki looked around his eyes finally locking onto one person, "this is all your doing!" At a single coffee table sat writer IzzyIzz, shoulder-lengthed gray hair and eyes as red as, well, red, and a face with a crazy look that all but defines crazy. "Stop typing! Your going to make it worse!" Loki yelled as he slammed his hands down on the table, knocking over her cup of coffee. A dark, ominous aura suddenly surrounded her. "How dare you..." IzzyIzz started in a demonic voice.

"Loki...apoligize..." Thor warned. "No! It is this pathetic mortal who should be apoligizing to me! I can go there, I am a prankster...I am the god of mischief! Wait, what are you typing, stop it!"

IzzyIzz had a foot on Loki's chest, keeping him away as she continued typing furiously. Then she started to laugh maniacally, a laugh that chilled Loki himself to his bones. Suddenly, a bright light appeared, blinding the Avengers. When it finally dimmed down neither IzzyIzz nor Loki were anywhere to be found.

"Scary lady and puny god gone?" Hulk asked scratching the back of his head.

"So...shwarma?" Tony asked. A chorus of 'sure's, 'why not's, and 'might as well's rang through the Avengers.

XxXxXxXxX

"Whu, where am I?" Loki asked as he came to. It was dark, too dark. His arms and legs seemed to be bound and he was laying on top of something soft. "It is about time you woke up." IzzyIzz said from within the darkness. Loki could feel the bed shift under her weight as she got on top of it...wait, she wasn't going to, holy shit!

"So, god of mischief, meet the Lady of Despair and Smut." She whispered into his ear, straddling his waist. "For the next few days or until I get bored (which I highly doubt will ever happen) you are going to be my bitch, got that?"

"Y-yes, wait I mean no!"

"Too late!"

And with that Loki was not heard from for months. The world has never been as peaceful.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey Thor, have you heard from your brother since the whole cheese and gender bender event?" Bruce brought up one day, months later.

"Now that you mention it...I think we should be concerned. I fear what that Izz of the Izzy has done with him." Thor said.

"Nah, he's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle himself." Tony assured them as he brushed Steve's hair.

"Or maybe their just making babies...lotsa lotsa babies." Clint added nonchalantly while parting his birdseed as one would crack. The Avengers all looked up at each other, concerned.

"Shit...mini IzzyIzz's..." Natasha spoke the unspoken truth first.

And with THAT the search for Loki began.

XxXxXxXxX

Part two coming soon!

In Which the Avengers Save Loki from being a Sex Slave

…...I need to stop eating tacos, they do this to me, CURSE YOU TACO BELL AND YOUR NACHO BURRITO GOODNESS!


	2. Chapter 2

In Which the Avengers Save Loki from being a Sex Slave

I need to get more sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

It had been almost seven months since Loki had disappeared. The Avengers had searched everywhere for him, but to no avail. They feared for the worst.

XxXxXxXxX

"Since someone has been on their best behavior, they get to get unchained for today. Don't try to run though, I'll catch you." IzzyIzz told Loki as she unchained him, that creepy smile never leaving her face. Loki slowly rose from the bed, waiting till she left the room. When she did he quickly went around the room gathering his clothes. As soon as he was fully dressed he teleported to the Helicarrier.

In the kitchen the next room over, IzzyIzz's eye began twitching. "You want to play cat and mouse, fine then. I'll put my ears and tail on. Ahahahahaheheheheheahahehaha!"

XxXxXxXxX

Back at the Helicarrier the Avengers had all the computers running facial recognition programs, trying their best to locate either IzzyIzz or Loki. Suddenly, all heads turned when a short 'pop' rang through the air. There stood Loki, looking tired and disheveled.

"Brother!...You look like shit." Thor embraced him.

"What did she do to you man?" Clint asked as he and the rest of the Avengers gathered around Loki.

"Horrible, horrible, unspeakable, horrible things." And with that he collapsed. Thor gathered Loki in his arms, "I shall take him to Asguard, surely that despicable woman-child can not gain access into my home." And in a single flash of light they were both gone.

"Well, now that that's over with," Tony linked arms with Steve, "Shall we return to our, and by our I mean my, humble adobe?"

"Yes we shall." The two returned to Stark Tower, where their son awaited them. Clint returned to his bird nest. Natasha went to go get more plastic surgery. Bruce, well, he went back to Calcutta, cause, well, I don't know. Fury, Maria, Coulson, and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. Went back to repairing the Helicarrier...and getting rid of the random snakes that kept popping up.

"I'm tired of this mother fucking random shit happening on my mother fucking Helicarrier!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Did you get him sister?" A darkened figure asked from, well, within the darkness.

"I did, but he escaped me. Either way, the mission was a success." IzzyIzz said.

"Good...now the chaos and death can occur! Ahahahahaha!" A second darkened figure from within the darkness said as she moved forward into the light. She had hair as black as night, and eyes to match, her face screamed evil. "May all the nine realms fear the wrath and evilness of the Shadow of Death!"

XxXxXxXxX

I honestly have no idea where this story is going...

Up next the second Trinity Sister, the voice of evil!

In Which the Avengers must Stop All Hell on Earth...Literally

***Subliminal messages!***Drink Mountain Dew!***Subliminal messages!***


	3. Chapter 3

In Which the Avengers must Stop All Hell on Earth...Literally

The second Trinity Sister makes her appearance!

I am so starting to regret shit!

XxXxXxXxX

"Listen up Avengers!" Fury shouted to the group, who were all actually sitting normally for once...that can't be good. "The ground is opening up in random places all over New York; demons are crawling out of them and possessing anyone they touch. So go, do your thing...you know, save this mother fucking city! Stop staring at me and go!"

"Avengers assemble!" Tony shouted and they all ran out to save New York...again. What is this like the third time now? I lost count.

XxXxXxXxX

When the Avengers arrived on the ground it was as if all Hell had broken loose. Civilians were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Demons of various styles were running/flying/jumping around chasing them and doing as much damage as they could; bodies were strewn out all over the streets, their insides torn from within, laying next to their body.

The Avengers quickly went to attacking the demons, and did their best to not harm any innocents who might have been possessed by merely knocking them out. Demon after demon would fall, yet more would just crawl out of the ground.

"And so I was trying to teach Peter to fly, even though he's deathly afraid of heights, by throwing him up into the air and catching him. Then, wouldn't you know it, he stuck to the ceiling." Tony boasted to the other Avengers as they were taking down demons.

"Wait, what do you mean just stuck to the ceiling?" Clint asked, letting an arrow fly right into the side of the head of a random demon.

"You heard me. Stuck to it and he can apparently crawl all over the walls and stuff too, like a bug or something." Tony answered as he blasted away at a wall of demons.

"He gets it form you, you know." Steve told him.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"You heard me."

"Hulk no smash fast enough!" Hulk declared.

"I fear we are getting no where with just killing these demons." Thor told them.

"He's right, it's like the Chitauri, we have to stop the source." Natasha stated as she ducked from a very pointed demon.

"Yeah source, they're coming out of the ground!" Clint yelled out trying to escape a horde of demons.

Steve and Tony began to scan their surroundings, their had to be someone or something controlling these demons. "Wait, look there!" Steve pointed to a woman off to the side, just standing on a street corner with an expensive looking iPhone; she appeared to be submersed in an intense texting session. None of the demons seemed even a bit interested in her.

"Hey you!" Tony yelled at her.

"What the hell do you want?" She growled out, not looking up from her phone. "Can't you see I'm busy trying to destroy you and all of New York?"

"Your the one who's causing all this?" Thor declared.

"Duh, my sister IzzyIzz couldn't cause enough chaos and destruction, so I got sent here. Of course, she is the voice of chaos, so destruction and death aren't really her forte."

"You're IzzyIzz's sister?" The Avengers all yelled/shouted at once.

"Yup, I am the second of the Trinity Sisters, Shadow is my name, the voice of evil is my game. I try not to brag too much but...I am evil incarnate! Ahahahahaha!" Shadow began laughing maniacally.

"How do we stop her. We didn't exactly stop IzzyIzz and Shadow is much worse." Natasha said the secret truth they all knew.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you, but I believe you have an appointment to keep. Bye!" Shadow shouted at them. As a bright light engulfed them.

XxXxXxXxX

"Freaking ow!" Tony yelled as he rose from the ground. Looking around he saw the rest of the Avengers also on the ground and waking up. Bruce was un-Hulked and wearing very loose, tattered pants. "Where are we?" he asked as he too glanced around at their surroundings. It was desolate the say the least, there were random tombstones hear and there as well as dead trees every ten feet or so.

"I believe we are in the realm of Helheim. Domain of Hel, daughter of Loki." Thor informed.

"Dear uncle Thor, how good it is to see you and your friends." Hel spoke from high atop her throne.

"Hel, I do not wish to fight you. My companions and myself need to be away form this place, send us to Asguard." Thor demanded.

"Hmmmmm, I don't know. I haven't had company in some time." She thought.

"Why don't you have the chick that sent us here hang out with you, I'm sure you'd get along nicely." Clint told her.

"Perhaps, but she is much higher ranked than I as far as godly status goes."

"You know more about her?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, her and her sisters are a force to be reckoned with indeed. Did you know that IzzyIzz once turned my hounds into unicorns once? Of course Shadow turned them into skeletons then, and IzzyIzz turned their bones from white to rainbows..." Hel looked of to the side where, sure enough, stood three rainbow, skeleton unicorns.

"What of the third sister? Shadow said she was the second Trinity Sister, so who's the third one?" Steve asked her.

"Ahh, the voice of wisdom and truth she is called. Her name is Wadjet. She is wiser and more all-knowing than the AllFather himself. She may seem tame and calm, but don't let that fool you, she is the deadliest of the three." Hel frowned. "I have told you enough of matters that need not concern you, now begone!" With a wave of her hand the Avengers were engulfed in a flash of light once again.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ya know, that's getting really annoying." Tony said as, yet again, he rose from the ground.

"Halt! Intruders! Who goes there?" One of the guards yelled at the group.

"It is I, Thor, I need to speak with the AllFather." Thor announced.

"My prince," the guard knelt, "I shall escort you and your comrades to the AllFather."

"Cool, we get an escort." Clint said as both he and Tony began following the guard, strutting their stuff in a walk that had swag. The sound of hooves on the marble floors and all heads turning. Walking towards them was an annoyed looking Loki, being circled and poked at by an eight-legged young foal.

"Can we go running in the meadow today Mommy, huh huh, can we? Pleaaassee?" The horse said.

"No." Loki told him.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeassse?"

"No."

"Pleaaasseeee?"

"Sleipnir..." The horse's ears drooped, "room, now." The horse didn't say another word as it ran off.

"Ummm..." Tony started.

"Brother, how fares you?" Thor asked him.

"Slightly irritated and crashing, have you found that IzzyIzz yet?" Loki answered, joining the group and their walk to see Odin.

"No but we have bigger problems. Her sisters." Bruce told him.

"Sisters?" Loki had a look of absolute terror on his face.

"Shadow, the voice of evil unleashed demons into New York and was killing and possessing random civilians." Steve updated him.

"I feared it might be them. I just wasn't completely sure." Loki said. The group arrived at a giant, golden doorway, pausing a few moments to wait for it to open.

"Thor, my son, You have returned, and with your Midguardian allies none the less." Odin spoke from his throne.

"Father, my friends and I need to be sent back to Midguard, I fear a terrible tragedy has befallen the people there." Thor told him.

"I've heard. The Trinity Sisters. I was fearing the day when they would return. Each of them hold deadly abilities, but together...I fear for us all."

"Is there any way to stop them?" Tony asked the AllFather.

"Loki, perhaps you can further explain, seeing as how you were the cause of their existence." Odin glared at the younger of his sons. Loki winced.

"Wait, you're the reason they're like this?" Natasha all but yelled at him.

"It wasn't completely my fault, she was mentally unstable to begin with." Loki held up his hands in defense.

"_She_? Which one?" Steve asked commandingly. At this point the Avengers had all but surrounded the mischievous god.

"The Trinity Sisters used to be one person. Her name is, was Sapphire. She fell in love with me; constantly stalked me. Part of her loved me for my wisdom, part of her for my trickery and magic, and part of her for my underlying evilness. She kept changing herself to be just like me, so that I would fall in love with her in return. One day when I didn't return her advances she just snapped. Jumped off the side of the Bifrost and we never heard from her again...until, well, recently." Loki explained, feeling a slight bit of guilt, but only a slight bit.

"But how do we stop her, them?" Bruce asked.

"That we do not know." Odin admitted. "Now, off back to Midguard with all of you." He raised his staff and a bright light began to shine from it.

"Wait, all of us-" before Loki could finish he was sent back to Earth with the rest of the Avengers, back to where they all first stood before Shadow sent them to, well, Hell. Looking around they saw neither Shadow, demons, possessed people, nor even any sign there had been cracks in the earth.

"Fucking-

***we bring you this interruption from Loki's release of anger to save you from words that we don't even know what they mean...

…...is he done yet? He is? Oh good, now back to your regularly scheduled, family fun fanfiction***

Loki was bent down, hands on his knees breathing heavily. "You done now?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I'm good...for now." Loki assured him.

"So does anyone else notice the lack of, well, death and destruction?" Natasha wondered.

"Yeah, back to the Helicarrier I guess?" Bruce suggested.

"Actually, does anyone else notice the lack of life?" Steve said.

"Hello Avengers...and Loki." A feminine voice said from behind the group. Turning around, the Avengers saw a young woman standing there with a calm expression on her face. Her mid-back length hair as white as snow.

XxXxXxXxX

Next issue: the third, and last, Trinity Sister makes her appearance, the voice of wisdom and truth!

In Which Loki Actually does Something Good

***Subliminal messages***Insert your own here***Subliminal messages***


	4. Chapter 4

In Which Loki Actually does Something Good

The third, and last, Trinity Sister makes her appearance, the voice of wisdom and truth!

I think I might need to be put into an insane asylum.

XxXxXxXxX

"Are you Wadjet, the last Trinity Sister, the voice of wisdom and truth?" Steve questioned her.

"Yes, I am she who is most wise and truthful. I a she who knows all and sees all."

"Why are you and your sisters terrorizing my comrades and I" Thor asked.

"And the people of New York?" Clint added.

"And me!" Loki pouted.

Wadjet giggled lightly. "I am merely trying to make the truth be seen and the guilty be truthful."

"Wait, is this all about Loki?" Bruce scratched the back of his head.

"I believe you are correct." Wadjet acknowledged.

"You're kidding me right?" Tony was annoyed.

"All of this chaos and destruction, what the Hel hath any of it to di with my brother?" Thor pointed his hammer at her.

"Well the demons and death part, Shadow just wanted to get some fresh air. Plus it was the only way to get you involved and to have Loki be brought back down to Earth."

"So what do you want with Loki?" Bruce asked her.

"Yeah, you've already kidnapped him once and did who knows what to him." Tony added. Loki shuddered at the thought, "Please I would rather not be reminded."

"Loki's acknowledgment of us is the only way for us to be whole again. When we were one our emotions were much easier to control, unlike now."

"That's it? That's all that has to be done to get you to stop?" Clint asked, trying to clarify things.

"Yep."

"No signing away of souls or anything?" Tony asked.

"Nope."

"Stop standing there rock of ages, go to her." Tony ordered Loki.

"What? No, no no no. I refuse to go anywhere with any of them! I do what I want! You can't make-" Thor pulled his hammer back as Loki fell to the ground, unconscious. "Quick! Take him before he awakens." Thor told her. The Avengers stood there mouths open.

"I thank you thunderer, you shall be rewarded greatly for your cooperation." Wadjet walked over to the group, levitated Loki upwards and with a flash, they were both gone.

"Thor...you realize you basically just sold out your own brother?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Well, he is adopted." Thor put it simply. The rest of the team face-palmed, even Hulk inside Bruce's head.

"Well then, back to H.Q. I guess." Tony said, grabbing Steve's arm as he started to fly off only to come in contact with some invisible force field.

"What the hell?" He proclaimed.

"It appears to be some mysterious barrier that we cannot see." Thor said as he put his hands on the force field. The rest of the Avengers did the same, coming to the conclusion that it was basically one giant bubble. Bruce had even hulked up and began ripping at the concrete below them.

"This doesn't even make any sense." Natasha muttered.

"This whole thing stopped making sense as soon as I saw Loki in drag." Steve shuddered at the thought. Suddenly, the ground shook, the city around them disappeared, only to be replaced by darkness; the concrete was now a pale hand holding the bubble. Laughter could be heard from the surrounding darkness.

"Silly Avengers!" IzzyIzz giggled; her face coming into the light to view.

"You can't defeat the Trinity after all!" Shadow declared; her face coming into view next.

"With the Trinity Sisters backing up Loki neither you Avengers nor anyone else will be able to stop us." Wadjet spoke as she, too, cam into view, with Loki standing next to her.

"Farewell, Avengers!" Loki sneered. Wadjet let the bubble roll out of her hand and straight down into the abyss of darkness that surrounded them, Loki and the Trinity laughing as they watched the Avengers fall to their doom.

"What the hell is going on!" Clint yelled as they fell further and further.

XxXxXxXxX

Tony bolted straight up in the bed, sweating. Wait, bed? Looking around he saw the rest of the Avengers laying in beds similar to his. They were in the infirmary part of the Helicarrier.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell just happened?" Natasha demanded as she woke up.

"Yes, and where are the Trinity Sisters and my brother?"

"I called you in to debrief you about a breach in the Helicarrier security," Fury explained as he walked into the room, followed my Coulson and Maria, "Next thing we know, you're all dropping down unconscious. We couldn't seem to wake any of you up so we brought you into the infirmary."

"How long were we out, sir?" Steve asked, standing up from the bed.

"Ten minutes." Maria told them.

"What the fuck?"

"Seriously?"

"How the hell?"

"But in our sleep, we went through months worth of time, went to Hell, basically, and even Asguard." Tony managed to say finally.

"Yes well, we did find the ones who put who asleep." Fury assured them.

"It was Loki and another woman who calls herself Sapphire. We have them detained for the time being." Couslon explained. For the next half hour the team went on explaining all that had happened to them inside there 'dreams'.

"So these Trinity Sisters, were Sapphire before Loki chose to ignore them and she cracked and turned into three different people?" Fury summed up, trying to further understand himself.

"Yes, that much I know is true, it happened years ago. We haven't heard nor seen any sign of her...before this 'dream' atleast. But what happened in the dream, how the three of them seemed upset at Loki..." Thor tried.

"None of this makes any sense." Clint stated.

"Maybe it's time we had a talk with Loki and Sapphire." Bruce suggested.

"They haven't spoken a word sense we detained them." Fury said.

"Well, then, let us have a try at it." Natasha said, cracking her knuckles.

XxXxXxXxX

"Loki! You and Sapphire have much explaining to do!" Thor demanded as the Avengers reached the glass cage.

"What the hell was that dream?" Clint yelled.

"Why did you do it?" Steve asked.

"You really want to know the truth?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes!" The Avengers yelled at once.

Sapphire and Loki glances at each other for a few seconds before turning back to the Avengers. Sucking in a giant breath of air, "LOKI'D!" they yelled, and with a 'pop' they were gone.

For probably (if I can count right) the third time in the whole tale, the Avengers face-palmed, this time, epicly.

XxXxXxXxX

There ya have it! The Trinity Sisters and Loki get the Avengers good.

Loki'd!

Until next time my pretties!

The Trinity is out! And Loki too!

"Wait what?"


End file.
